The inventive concepts herein relate to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to nonvolatile storage devices that can increase data reliability and an operating system (OS) image program method thereof.
Semiconductor memory devices can be classified into volatile semiconductor memory devices and/or nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices. The volatile semiconductor memory devices have a high read/write speed but lose their stored data when their power supplies are interrupted. The nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices retain their stored data even when their power supplies are interrupted. Thus, the nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices are used to store data which has to be preserved regardless of whether their power supplies are interrupted.
A typical example of a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device is a flash memory device. A flash memory device is being widely used as a storage medium of voice and image data of information devices such as a computer, a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera, a camcorder, a voice recorder, a MP3 player, a personal hand-held terminal, a hand-held PC, a game machine, a fax scanner, a printer, and/or other like devices. Such devices may be referred to as a ‘host’.
Recently, a NAND flash-based embedded multimedia card (eMMC) is becoming common as a storage medium of a mobile device. A storage medium of a mobile device stores an operating system (OS) image of a mobile device. An eMMC is mounted on a printed circuit board of a mobile device. Thus, an OS image may be stored in an eMMC before the eMMC is mounted on a printed circuit board of a mobile device. In a process of mounting an eMMC on a printed circuit board of a mobile device, a surface mount technology (SMT) or an infrared reflow may be used. Due to that process described above, reliability of an OS image stored in an eMMC may be degraded.